Forgiveness
by Terra D. Branford
Summary: In a post-magic world, Terra Branford rebuilds her life as the world is rebuilding itself from the destruction of the former god, Kefka Palazzo. An interesting event happens as she wanders the newfound fields outside her home.
1. Prologue and Chapter I: A New Beginning

Author's notes: So, this is my first story in awhile and I hope to continue on it more. I just hope you guys like it. It has been awhile...like years awhile. I've always wanted to write this kind of romance as it seems forbidden. I think it will work in a way. So, I will do my best to make it feel real.

 **Prologue:**

The world is in ruins, barely clinging onto life as its god reigns over it. There is fear amongst everyone and random outbursts overcast the world. These outbursts were called "The Light of Judgment", named by the magic users. Hero's who were suppose to fight this evil, banished and disbanded after trying to stop this for the first time. And because of that defeat, the world was torn and shredded, leaving only little to survive. Monsters were unearthed and recked habit. The madman, now god, behind this world with no mercy was Kefka Palazzo. Once started as a henchman for the Empire, now became the most powerful being in existence. He isolated himself in his lone tower of insanity. It was a few years before one human and magic user set out to find the rest of her friends after almost losing all hope. Her name was Celes. She found the treasure hunter she once knew, Locke, and reunited to recuit the others. That brings us to Terra, who took up the responsibility of an orphanage. Taking care of the orphaned children and learning more about her feelings. After finding out the emotion of love, she joined to make one last attack on the unruly god. It was a success, but magic faded from the world upon the defeat of Kefka. Terra almost vanished as well as she was half-esper and therefore a being of magic. With the words of her father, she found through love of her human half that she could she exist. Now, she rebuilds her life in a cottage her friends build her in an open field, away from everything and having plenty of resources to her disposal. She starts her life anew with her friends reconstructing their lives as well. Their lives will forever be changed by their bravery. Magic is was lost once again as it has been before and the planet is safe from its grasp. This story is about the aftermath, but most of all, Terra Branford.

 **Chapter I: A New Beginning**

A few days after Kefka's defeat, Terra went out to get some fresh air and explore around the area. She lost her magic, so, it felt surreal just going out to enjoy herself rather than go on a quest. She wondered the fields, but saw a mostly yellow and red lump in the distance. Something was very odd about it as it gave off an aurora. It was familiar as well, she had to go and see what it was. It pulled her in and as she got closer, it groaned. Terra knew that voice and shaken by the response, yet she still drew closer. She then gently sat on her knees, hovering her hands over the body.

"You poor thing," she whispered, "maybe all you need is love too".

The thing brought it wobbly self to sit almost upright. It was Kefka with no magic left and just a man. He looked the same as before though. His makeup smeared across his face as his thinness was definitely noticeable. She hesitated as the sight of him brought back memories of horrors she wished to forget, yet, she place her hands on him with tenderness. His eyes crossed over to her, too weak to complain, pester, or recognized her. She slowly and steadily led him up to get him on his feet and get him back to her home.

He stumbled quite a bit on the way home through the green fields. Kefka cling to her clothing, almost ripping it off with his hands that resemble claws at this point. Needless to say, he was in bad state. When they arrived in the small quarters, she led him to the bed. He just collapsed on the furniture that was the closest to him. She then helped him lay in a more comfortable position. She started making some soup while keeping an eye on him from across the room. As a few hours went by, she heard Kefka shuffle just a bit.

She just froze in place as if time stood still, but it was only a few seconds. She dashed over to see him shiver as he open his eyes. Kefka was in a haze, but he knew Terra's aura and scent. With all his strength he could muster in that moment, he pinned Terra down with him on the couch. She let out a gasp of air as she was turned over on her back. She had no time to react as his face drew near hers and his breath was upon her cheek.

He let out his long to lick the side of her face. She could feel the salvia roll down her face as it was warm on his tongue, but grew cold as it was exposed to the air around. His tongue was very welcoming as if to greet her. He lifted his face from hers as he finished. It was his way of greeting her and always has been ever since she turned sixteen. It was a unique gesture of love for him. She finally managed to push him off and back onto the couch. Kefka knew her taste all too well, she still tasted like the physical embodiment of magic. He was very pleased at that fact and wanted her even more. He remembered it all too well, he had to restrain himself from violating her many times.

His doll was only meant for him, but very few times he would lift the helm of her dress and rub just the outside of her panties. Yet, that was only with the slave crown on her. Terra took a step back as she raised her hand to her cheek, hovering over where Kefka left his temporary mark. She felt a jolt of warmth throughout her, in which, she couldn't decided if it was anger or lust. She thought it was both as she tried to stutter some words out to say to him.

"My my, my doll," he began to coo in a little weaken voice, "Long time, no see...I'm surprised you brought me to what I assume is your home."

"Well, I think everyone deserves a second chance," she started her response, "Even you, Kefka."

He chuckled for a bit before saying, "Thank you, you were always so kind to me."

She flinched a little knowing that she underestimated him and used to respect him for being a powerful mage. Somehow, that respect was still there somewhat. He was very cunning along with intelligent and no one really knew that expect her in the Empire. Yet, he was insane and still was as he laid before her with a smile that always got to her. It was sly and mischievous, like he was planning something even though he could barely do anything at all.

She went back to the kitchen with thoughts dancing mad in her mind. Kefka left scars on her and yet she was somewhat willing to forgive him and his horrible deeds. Terra has pity on the mad man as he almost raised her and could tell he did really care deeply for her. Those conflicting thoughts dwell within her as she prepared a meal for him. It was told by the Returners, that Kefka was only a selfish, dark man who just lost for power and destruction. That was true to a certain extent, he had a secret soft spot for her and only her. It could of been because of her powers or her genetics. Or just her compassion and kindness.

She was pure in a sense. She tried not spill or drop any of the food as she headed towards him. Kefka straighten up slowly, anticipating his meal he was sure to like because it was food in general. His spirit was too strong to die as were hers. She feed him with tender hands, wanting him to regain strength. She knew it would be awhile till he fully healed, but it was something she was willing to do. She knew she had to hide him from the others when they visited. They could never forgive him for what he has done. He caused them so much pain and despair. But it was not the time to worry about that now.

These moments was to focus on Kefka and his well being. He took this time to study Terra and how she was. She looked as if she grown stronger, but more controlling of herself. Her belief that magic was gone did not match his own. He just could sense her overwhelming presence suppressed by that belief. As he recalled before, he tasted the magic in her. It made him want to be with her even more and now he knew it would be so. He loved that and he was willing to live because of that. Terra was something special even in this world "without magic".

"Let me tell you something," he suddenly chirped out, "Actually, it's more like a story."

She straighten up and her ears perked up, willing to hear what he had to tell. Her curiosity certainly got the best of her in this moment, but who wouldn't listen to the feelings of a former god.

"You know what the Returners told you, they didn't give tell you my side of the story...it all began when I first joined the Empire at the age of sixteen. Well, rather a year later, that's when you came along and changed the whole world upside down. Magic was a small interest until a hunch came along to get to the world of the espers. With the finding of you, the research became focus on magic and how it could...enhance things like people and machine. I was the first magitik knight; bet you didn't know that. Of course, they considered it a failure, but I was the strongest mage they had and they made me their court mage. They gave me the responsibility of you and I gladly took it, watching over you as you grew and it gave me a feeling like no other. I couldn't hurt you for fun or anything like the others. I care about you and wanted to protect you from the others. I believe that's a stupid thing called 'love'. You were growing up to be a fine soldier, but you are more than that. You were not like the others at all, nothing could compare. But you were starting to lack even though I personally trained you, but with limited time, around seventeen your skills that I worked so hard to build up started to decline. With that, the Emperor was having a meeting with me regarding to you."

Kefka started to get frustrated and angry at the memories.

"They wanted to dispose of you even though you were very docile and willing to do anything. You had potential and opportunity. You were something that we only had. They wanted to take away your powers and throw you away to wolf. You were to be ripped away from me. They couldn't waste that body either, they would of made you a sex slave to those dogs, and if lucky, I could gather you to be my own. Of course, I didn't want that. I devised a plan for that not to happen and you to be mine. Under my watchful eye, you were to be the best."

Terra became a little confused and distraught at the truth at hand.

"What I'm saying is that I had to put the slave crown on you to protect you. It was the only way you wouldn't be taken away and your true potential could be seen."

She stepped back, almost tripping out of shocked. She knew he put the slave drown on her, but not the reason. It was his twisted way of caring and loving her. For her own good.

"Now don't break your dish ware," Kefka chimed in. She then came to her senses and sat down once more.

"Kafka," she almost whispered, "you ready did love me..."

He sighed heavily and slowly melted back into the couch. Her gaze was upon him with heartfelt eyes. He used up his energy for the day to tell her that. This revelation was something she needed time on and let it soak into her. This wasn't going to be easy; this was Kefka true feelings and emotions, what he thought on what to do. She knew he cared, but not this much. The Returners, even if they knew, wouldn't have told her this. It made her sick, for better or for worse. A slight tapping came at the window. Terra looked out if the corner of her eyes, it was a bird. With surprise, she got up and open the window to see it had a note tied to its leg. She untied the knot and began reading the note. Another shock was amongst her.


	2. Chapter II: What About You?

_Author's notes: Hey guys, sorry for not getting around to this sooner, but here is the second chapter for this story. I hope you guys like it even if it has mature themes which I'm thinking it does. Hope this will be a good chapter._

Chapter II: What About You?

Terra looked back on a now sleeping Kefka and looked back at the letter once more that was sent to her. She glosses over it a few times before reading it fully. To her surprise, it was from Edgar. She hasn't seen him since the fall of Kefka. It must of taken two days for this bird to send this message to her.

The letter read:

"To my dear, Terra,

I am a little bit worrisome about your whereabouts and well being. I decided that I would visit you in some time to confirm you are doing well. It must be lonesome being this afar from your friends and allies. I was thinking that maybe I could help you with that. In all honesty, I couldn't stop thinking of you. I need to come see you. You're a lovely woman. I simply must—"

She simply stopped reading as she sighed. Edgar always tried to seduce her and any other beautiful woman he met. The flirting was almost unbearable even among the written words she read. There's been a few occasions where she almost left the room due to Edgar's "enchanting" personality towards women. She didn't know when he was coming though or how she was going to get Kefka better in that time frame. She would simply have to hide Kefka if it came down to it. She was willing to do that. She nodded off the bird as it flew away.

That day was quite odd with all quirks that were. First she finds Kefka, then she learns of his feelings and his side of things, now Edgar is coming to visit in an unknown time frame. She was a little anxious about it, but not too much. She also had to somehow tell Kefka. Knowing Kefka, he would most likely burst out in a fit of laughs listening to them discuss about everything that has happen, even in his current state.

With him sleeping, she began to clean the kitchen and dishes of which he ate from. Terra dwelled on the idea of what to do with him for the time being. He'll return to himself in just a couple of weeks, but that was a positive outlook; it could take longer for the, now, just a man. As she reiterated in her thoughts, he lost all his power from before. Although, he was boney, his slim figure curled like a dead snake, he still had his persistence spirit. By the way he talked to her, she knew that he wasn't going to be defeated again. Kefka always had this unique, honest, unpredictable personality, well, ever since she knew him. He was insane, but could have a weirdly empathetic and soft soft for very, very few. Only her, it seems.

Alone with her thoughts, the sunset dawned upon the land and she went to the window to seal it from the night. She closed the curtain and decided she would try to sleep. She slowly got changed into her silk nightie and climbed into the bed. As she slipped into the covers, she turned to the side. As the night went in, she wrapped herself up and sleep engulfed her in a welcoming matter as Kefka did earlier that day. Her dreams danced around her as she found herself observing them.

Terra found herself in a dream world where she wore a white gown as if she was getting married and the ceremony was about to begin. She stood in an empty hall that looked vaguely familiar. She felt a similar presence as of she was not alone, but it wasn't scary. It was like she was younger, the warm air and humid steam had her temperature rise. She her giggling behind her. It was Kefka.

"My little magic user," he crackled, "You look so beautiful in that dress."

"Kefka, you know I—"

She was cut off by his intruding vocals.

"Now, now, don't be so humble. We've got to do this."

"Do what?"

"You know, show the Emperor how valuable you are. Especially to me. Just show him 'that' trick I taught you."

She felt hands grasp her shoulders and pushing her forward down the hall. A small peck on her cheek gave her a blush and a light was approaching. She came to a somewhat of a lavish court. The drapes were a blood red with the symbol of the Empire dyed on it. An old man was on a high balcony looking down on her. His gaze glued and everlasting even though it's only been a moment when she appeared. Kefka then announced that she was the Empire's most valuable "solider" and she was about to prove it. He then gestured to her, signalling to show off what she had learnt. He also mouthed "Don't be shy" to her.

She tried to focus and with all her might she felt a burst of energy throughout her being. A white flame flashed and it blinded her as she finally woke up to see light peeking through. She rubbed her eyes and pondered on the strange dream that felt like a flashback.

She didn't bother to get dress and started to the kitchen to make breakfast for her and Kefka. With the clanking of pans, he woke up and groaned. He peeked overhead to see her. His lips curled into his usual smile.

"Terra..." he whispered under his breath as he examined her making breakfast, still in her nightie. He wished he could crawl to her at that point, he was always weird about how close he wanted to be with Terra. His intentions behind his thoughts were vaguely romantic. The idea of her and him being together ignited a strange obsession in him. She was almost always so graceful with everything she does in his eyes, at least. His vision of her was veiled with his madness, but everything was seen with that thin, yet foggy veil.

He then spoke up when she was close to done preparing the meal, "My doll, you look as beautiful as ever. Care to share some?"

She jumped, a bit shaken at what he said and was surprised he was actually awake. She thought she had to wake him from his slumber. He was always filled with random spouts, she should of know that by now. Nevertheless, it still surprised her as his greetings usually brought about.

"Care to share what," she manage to stammer out.

He giggled then cracked into a laughter knowing the meaning of his words and Terra prayed that it wasn't what he meant. His normal laugh seemed to be back and it crawl up her spine as it would with anyone. The crackle had many emotions to it, this time out of bliss and the dumbfounding of her. It wasn't made at her, rather her somewhat innocences and on purpose ignorance of the statement he made.

He finally calmed down a bit from his fit of laughter and said, "You know what I mean. I don't have to explain, do I?"

She turn her head quickly whilst responding with a "no". She blushed as she couldn't disregard his statement anymore. She was sure that more were to come as Kefka could never seem to stop until he could find his ways to his quarters. He couldn't resist the urge just to talk like that, but it was mostly about destruction. He almost moaned when he discussed those sort of things and sometimes incorporated Terra into the mix due to her powers.

This would make her uncomfortable in a way as she didn't know how to feel. She would just stand by, quiet and listening in on the conversation at hand. When fighting for the Returners, Celes told her the stories of when she wasn't around. The tales weren't as bad as she thought as it only dealt with her magic, but Kefka appeared to be very lustful over them. She didn't know why, but she wanted to bring this up over breakfast.

And so, she did starting with, "Tell me a story about how dominant the Empire was."

Kefka lifted an eyebrow as he gained interest over what has been brought up.

"Oh," he began almost cooing, "Well, let me tell you about when we first got the Magitek Armour. When it was first developed into a fully functional machine, a normal soldier was to try it out first in case there was more perfecting to do. The dumbass didn't even know how to start it. But once it did...oh..."

His voice trailed off for a moment, growling from the memories. It wasn't aggressive, just pleasureful for him as he got back on track and continued on.

"It was could felt throughout the testing grounds. It ignited something in me as it roared and glowed with the first beam being expelled. The damage it cause was certainly amazing. I couldn't help but make noises showing my excitement over our new piece. It was like art as it was almost as destructive as you. As more of it's power was experimented with, the happier I grew. I knew we would keep improving with upgraded versions, but for that time, it was almost perfect..."

He paused for a moment, taking a breathe as he was exhilarated with recalling the account. The glee he felt was visible throughout.

"But...it needed something goddess-like to command it, and that was you. I had to somehow put you on it. Once you were on it though, I could feel my blood rush and temperature explode! I had you in mind when designing it with the others. It was only meant for backup in case your magic wasn't good enough for the situation. I saw you take control of the beast unlike any other 'soldier'. Not even General Celes could man it like you. Of course, I wanted to be on it with you...but that's a story for another day!"

He laughed the last comment off as Terra stared blankly at him. The story was amazing, but the commentary was truly Kefka's. She sighed as she picked up the plates to wash them. He hasn't really evolved in his antics much or his way of speech, but it wasn't terrible. That last comment has gotten her curious though and she knew later that she would have to surrender to it, but now was not the time.

She had to come up with a plan to hide him soon when Edgar comes over and also shut Kefka up as he had a habit of running his mouth. She ignored him as she walked past him to mark the beginnings of a strategy. With Kefka around, things were going to be a lot different and she had to plan for that. She sat at her wooden desk with pen and paper, with brainstormed on what to do and how would it work. It would be tedious, but it was necessary as Edgar was coming soon.


End file.
